Brewfest Buzz
by ItsJessy
Summary: Kylene gets frustrated and a little tipsy  after bartering with a Goblin merchant during Brewfest.


Characters: Kylene, a redheaded Blood Elf rogue with a fiery temper.  
Blix Fixwidget: A Goblin salesman who takes any advantage he can get, whether it involves a sale, or a woman.  
Drohn: One of the alcohol salesman at the Horde Brewfest area outside of Orgrimmar.  
T'chali: One of Drohn's rivals, he's a Troll salesman.

* * *

"So you're telling me these goofy looking goggles can produce an unlimited amount of alcohol?"

"Yep."

"But how is that even possible?"

"Magic."

Kylene narrowed her eyes at the green skinned merchant. "Fine, I'll take it, but if it doesn't work right I'll come back here and you'd better give me my money back if I do!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh. Take it, it works I promise!"

The frustrated Blood elf handed him a sack of coins and snatched the goggles out of his clawed hands, giving him one last dirty look before stomping off to test the contraption she had just bought.

"How does this thing work?" she muttered, after she had slipped it on over her head. She gave it a slight tap, to no effect.

"Hmm..."

Maybe I need to be holding a mug first? Ugh, no that wasn't it.  
Kylene ground her teeth together and turned around to go back to the Goblin.  
When she finally reached the Brewfest celebration grounds it was devoid of people, save the Goblin who was packing up his things for the night.

"Hey you!"

The Goblin turned to face the voice, sighing when he realized who it was.

"This piece of junk you sold me doesn't work."

"It'll work Missy you just gotta concentrate and tap on it twice."

"Well you could have told me that the first time!"  
She did as he instructed, closing her eyes and concentrating on a mug of alcohol before tapping the goggles twice. She opened her eyes.

"See! It doesn't work, and I certainly don't want them for the appearance  
factor, buddy!"

"Let me try."

She peeled the goggles off and tossed them to him, her usually pale face red with anger.

"Alright let's see here." Putting the goggles on and closing his eyes, he taps the goggles twice, a mug filled with a bubbling brew appearing in his green hand.

"See? It works fine Missy. Here," he said, handing her the mug and then the goggles, watching her as she puts them on and takes a sip of the conjured brew.

"Satisfactory?"

Kylene nodded, already feeling a slight buzz from the potent beverage. She takes another sip.

"Why don't you try now, this way I don't ever have to see you again. No offense of course, but you've got a short fuse."

She closed her eyes, ignoring the Goblins insult, and began to concentrate. One slim hand reaching up to tap on the goggles.  
Once...

Twice.

She opened her eyes and another mug identical to the first appeared in her free hand. She grinned before taking a gulp from each, her vision starting to cloud and her thoughts turning hazy.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have another pair of these would ya?" she asked.

"Yes...why? You can't wear two at the same time."

"That's true...you're really smart for a midget." she giggled.

"You seem like a pretty smart gal yourself, but I bet you aren't athletic." he said, black eyes glittering mischievously.

Kylene straightened, puffing her chest out and reaching a hand for one of the daggers on her hips, causing her to drop one of her mugs.

"I'll have you know that I'm a trained assassin, a master of the shadows, ruler of the night, stalker of the weak, bane of the-"

"Right, right master of the shadows. I bet you can't bend over and touch your toes."

"Well then I'll show you ya green dwarf!"  
She bent over, reaching for her toes with her fingers, her knees wobbling dangerously.

Blix circled around her, eyes on her shapely ass, her tight leathers clearly outlining its curves.

"Not bad. I guess you're right Missy. Why don't you take another swig of that brew and we'll play another game."

She nodded, raising the mug to her lips and taking a gulp from its warm contents.

"What game are we going to play?"

"First you need to get out of those clothes" he remarked, a toothy smile creeping onto his face.

"All right but you'd better not steal my clothes! I had to kill some _really _mean guys to get those."  
She took one last gulp of her brew before dropping it and reaching down to slide off her leggings and panties, tossing them to the side before doing the same to her leather jerkin, her perky tits bouncing out of their tight leathery confinement.

"Good, now just go over to that table over there and bend over it." he tells her, grabbing a chair and setting it down behind her after she's done doing what he asked.

He reaches down and takes off his pants, his slimy green six and a half-inch cock flopping out of its dirty confines mere inches away from the elf's cunt.  
The Goblin grins and licks his lips, eyeing the intoxicated Blood elf's pink snatch with a hungry look in his beady little eyes.

"When does the game start? My butt is getting cold!" she complained, wiggling her tiny rear-end at him.

The Goblin grinned again, his hands reaching down to grope and fondle her ass as he begins to maneuver his manhood into her cunt, groaning as the bulbous head of his dick penetrates her, the tightness of her hole continuing to envelop more of his cock as he slowly slides the rest of it into her.

"Right about...now!" he says, thrusting the last several inches of his cock violently into her pussy, eliciting a loud gasp from the fiery-tressed elf bent over the table. He starts to hump her like a wild dog, one leg raising up over her ass and coming to rest on her lower back as he tries to get better access to pussy.

"Ohhh-You know what? I-ungh-think I like this game!" She says in between groans of satisfaction, her pointy little ears bouncing in time with his jarring thrusts.

"Well I'm glad Missy, I'll make sure to tell the guards your enjoying this and that it's consentual if they catch us." he says, hips pounding into her with loud smacks as his surprisingly large sack slaps against her petite body.

Blix closes his eyes and increases his pace, his cock plunging in and out of the drunken girl's quivering pussy, his breathing ragged and filled with lust for this beautiful vixen he had somehow managed to bag. He starts to slow down, his heartbeat racing as he pulls out of her freshly ravaged cunt.

"Hey, why'd you stop? I was having fun playing with you!" she complained.

"Don't worry Missy, Blix ain't done with you yet!" he says, climbing on top of her and pressing the tip of his bulbous mushroom-like dickhead against her asshole, rubbing it against her opening before raising his hips up and thrusting it all into the Blood elf's tight asshole at once, her muscles instantly clenching and squeezing his dick, trying to milk it of it's delicious juices.

Kylene's eyes grow wide and she lets out a loud shriek of pain from the Goblin's sudden intrusion into her petite ass. She looks back at him, her emerald fel-tainted eyes glowing at him and filled with a look of shock.

Blix ignores her, instead concentrating on his ruthless assault of her small rear-end. He wraps his arms tight around her, humping into her wildly, the wet sound of his green balls slapping against her skin mixing with the sound of the elf's whimpers and moans resonating out over the silent Durotar evening, drowning out the crickets and harpies. Blix looks up at her as he continues his brutal crusade against her ass, eyeing her large tits mashed against the table and being ruthlessly ground into it with each thrust into her behind. Her head, like her ass, is hanging off the side of the table, seemingly because of sleep if not for the moans she was letting out at a constant rate. He grinned, this was definitely worth the sale and the trouble she had caused him. Thinking of her prior bitchy-ness, he starts to fuck her harder than before, green cock sliding in and out of her pink asshole to the hilt as the ring of it stretches out over his manhood, quivering ever so slightly. He slows down, still burying his dick into her to the hilt, his balls churning as his climax reaches. He stops mid-thrust, large cock plugged into her tight hole, clawed hands gripping and scratching her.

Yellowish-white fluids surge out of his manhood and into her demolished ass, filling it with his sticky Goblin seed as his cock continues to shoot rope by rope of sticky spunk into her until a little stream of his cum starts to stream out of the once tight hole.  
Blix climbs off of her onto the table and lifts her head, peeling off the goggles she had bought earlier and stuffing them into his pocket.

"Unconcious? Well I hope that was because of how hard I screwed you and not because of the alcohol." he muttered, before wiping his dick on her face, smearing the left over cum onto her beautiful face and even shooting a few more loads onto it, making sure to cover her eyes and nose.

"Well, I'd better get out of here, it's getting late and I don't want to be here when she wakes up sober!"

The Goblin sets the chair back in its original position and grabs his things before making for the fiery glow that marked the entrance to Orgrimmar.

* * *

The Next Morning

"So Drohn, you prepared for the Dark Irons today?"

"Of course! Plenty of mugs to pelt at those Dwarven bastards!"

Drohn and his salesman were making their way outside of Orgrimmar and into the orange land of Durotar, prepared for another days 'work.'

"What the hell is this!" he shouted, upon reaching his booth. Kylene was still bent over his table, dried cum coating her ass and face, eyes closed and snoring loudly.

"I think it was that troll over there," Blix said, appearing behind Drohn.  
"You know they've all got a fetish for Blood Elven women." he said before quickly scampering off to a more crowded part of the area, still hiding in case the elf were to wake up.

Anger filled Drohn, and he raised a powerful green fist into the air.

"T'CHALIIIII!"


End file.
